


Motive for Murder

by pxndorasbox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Soft Togami Byakuya, Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers, i just really like byakuya ok, ultimate philosopher oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxndorasbox/pseuds/pxndorasbox
Summary: Two small, coinciding ficlets about my oc and Byakuya. If you want you can replace my oc with yourself, I won't blame you, but I love her too much to rewrite the fic as an x reader(although there is a severe lack of those for Byakuya). This is my first time writing for danganronpa and I am very new to the fandom, so if you comment please forgive any poor characterization, I'm trying.Anyways, Kagami writes in books and Byakuya finds that to be an unforgiveable offense except I don't write it as well as I wish I had
Relationships: Byakuya Togami/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. The First Offense

**Author's Note:**

> My oc's name is Kagami Chinen and she is the Ultimate Philosopher who may or may not have a teensy weensy little crush on Byakuya fueled by my own love of his character.

Kagami was always fond of the time she spent reading in the library alongside Byakuya. It wasn't uncommon for her to spend the latter half of her day just sitting in the silence with him. He was always reading one mystery novel or another, humming quietly to himself every time something new happened or scowling at every ending or twist that he deemed unsatisfactory. All the while, Kagami sat across the room, sighing as she flipped through familiar and mundane philosophy books. She didn't spend much of the time reading, usually she was making critiques of the arguments presented in the books while Byakuya talked about the details of the latest mystery novel he was reading. He was in the midst of explaining one when he looked over at her and stopped abruptly. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice sharpening as his eyes narrowed into a fine point as he glared at her, a familiar look of disgust crossing his elegant features. 

Kagami looked up with a raised eyebrow, keeping her face neutral, but intrigued. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked, clicking her pen.

"Writing in a book? I didn't take you for someone so childish." He scoffed closing his own book and placing it on the desk to look directly at her. "Surely you're aware of the fact that you're vandalizing a library book?" 

Kagami wanted to laugh, Byakuya was content to play a game where to win he had to murder one of his classmates, but writing in the margins of a library book was simply too far. She let a soft amused chuckle leave her lips and raised her golden eyes to meet his sapphire hues. "My, my, I wasn't aware you were such a stickler for rules, Byakuya. What's next? Are you going to write me up for being out past curfew?" She teased, a slight smirk on her face, even though he had invited her to join him in the library. 

"Don't be ridiculous," he rolled his eyes, "I simply can't believe that you'd deface a book in such a manner. It ruins the experience for the next reader." He spat back, crossing his arms as he fixed his gaze on her, his nose upturned in a familiar manner. 

"Deface? Ruin? Nonsense, Byakuya, I'm enhancing the experience for the next reader. Not only do they get to ponder how they feel about this argument, they get to see and understand how I feel about it. If they have no one to discuss with, they can compare and contrast my opinion to theirs." She said matter of factly, not backing down from his challenge. If he wanted to argue about the benefits of writing in the margins of a book Kagami would argue. She didn't really care either way, but taking notes was a way to keep her focused on what she was reading and the conversation she was having, although they were a bit disorganized. The matter that she wrote down anything that came to mind in the margins and between the lines didn't help, but Byakuya didn't need to know that.

"It detracts from the books overall value," he added, choosing to ignore her argument, "as well as the intellectual content of the book, leaving your own notes, you're doing all the work for whoever stumbles upon it next."

"That's one way to look at it and I admit, were this an actual library I would be taking my notes on paper. However, as we are all trapped within the confines of this school, I didn't think it would matter." She explained with a small smirk on her face as his face twisted. He had found reasoning in her statement. "And considering how there are multiple copies of this particular book, I didn't see the harm in 'defacing' this one." 

Byakuya huffed and clenched his jaw, a clear sign that he had lost; or at least accepted that her logic was as sound as his own. It was one of the reasons he liked Kagami, in fact, there weren't many people that stood a chance of keeping up with him in a debate, much less defeating, not that he considered this a loss. "Just make sure to keep that copy in your dorm." He scowled, his tone authoritative, but no longer annoyed. She would listen, but she knew he didn't really care either way. 

Kagami nodded and clicked her pen again, returning to her annotations. As she leaned back in her chair, he resumed talking about his book. He hadn't finished this one yet, he was only about five chapters in, but he was already predicting the ending. Kagami could only smile, albeit softly. It wasn't because his theory was absurd or that the story was amusing, it was just sweet. The way he explained everything with such passion and surety, it was almost enough to make her forget about the game they were all forced into playing, almost... That was why she liked it so much, he let her feel the closest to normal she'd felt since she woke up in this nightmare of a school. She hoped it did the same for him, or at least allowed him some sort of stress relief. She knew this situation made him more stressed out than he was willing to admit or realize. So, she asked him questions and kept him company. Each of them doing their part to help keep the other sane, even if it was just as simple as conversation


	2. The Last Offense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final moments inside Hope's Peak Academy and the first moments outside, pure fluff, Byakuya is soft and Kagami is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a comfort fic, okay, I don't have perfect knowledge on the lore for this game so if it's wrong that's why, I just wanted to do something nice for my oc before I write her response to the death and execution of two of her best friends.

It was over. The game had finally come to a stop. There would be no more murders, no more trials, no more suffering, no more despair. The execution of the mastermind, Junko Enoshima, would end this killing game for good. They could go home, back to their old lives, or what was left of them. Kagami didn't want to believe that there was nothing for them to return to, she hoped that the world wasn't as bad as what Junko had shown them. She hoped that she would be able to rebuild what remained of her life, that she would be able to help fix whatever condition the world she returned to was in. So, she stood alongside her six friends in front of the door, each of them waiting to enter a world that they hoped they'd be able to save, even if only a little. They all stood shoulder to shoulder, brought closer together through this one, truly horrific, experience, ready to face what laid beyond the barred door and bolted windows. And then a thought came to her. 

"W-Wait! Makoto, don't open the door!" She shouted, stepping out, her eyes wild and panicked as she reached out to stop him. 

"W-What? Kami? Why?" He asked, jumping at the sound and retracting his hand, looking back at her with confused and concerned doe like eyes. Doe like eyes bleeding with worry, she almost hated how fond she'd grown of that look. Makoto wasn't afraid to show how much he cared, or at the very least unable to control it.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked, giving her a stern look, she knew him well enough by now to know that his annoyance was a mask for his concern. 

"Y-Yeah, is there a problem with the door? Y-you don't think it's a t-trap, do you?" Toko added, nervously glancing from Makoto to Kagami with a frightened expression that Kagami despised above all else. 

"Seriously, what gives? I'm ready to get outta here." Hiro said, crossing his arms, his eyed shifting uncomfortably as he looked at the guns mounted to the ceiling. 

"Yeah, me too! I'm sick of this place!" Hina pouted, stomping her feet and glaring towards Kagami.

"Is something the matter?" Kyoko inquired, turning her calm gaze towards Kagami directly, looking her dead in the eyes. She blinked once before relaxing. "I see." Was she really that easy to see through? 

"I forgot something! I'm so sorry, but I'll be right back! I promise!" With that exclamation and a quick bow, Kagami turned and began sprinting down the hallway back towards the dorms; her raven hair flying out behind her. It was strange, she looked so... strange. It was hard to nail it down to one single emotion. She looked genuinely worried, but also really embarrassed, which was a new look for her. A few minutes passed before they heard her frantic footsteps again, the sharp clicking of her heels as she ran were audible from down the hall. When she arrived she was out of breath and nearly doubled over from the exertion. Up until this point, no one had ever seen her out of breath like this. Her face was flushed and she was panting, but clutched to her chest was a book. The group stared at her, sharing similar remarks of surprise, Hina pointing out how cute she looked with her face flushed. 

Kagami straightened herself out and stood, both hands still holding the book tightly in front of her. "I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting, please continue." She said, bowing her head once again.

"All that for some boring philosophy book? Haven't you read that a million times by now?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, to think she'd go through all that trouble for a book she'd already read.

"It has all my annotations in it..." she said timidly, which seemed to catch the blond off guard. He'd never seen her act like this, Kagami was always sure and to the point. She was polite and sophisticated, but this was different. She was acting differently, he opened his mouth to ask if she was alright but was cut off before he could speak.

"You ran across the school for some silly annotations in some dumb old guy book? Lame. Open the door, Makoto, I wanna get outta here!" Hina whined and Makoto ignored her, still looking intently at Kagami. 

"It's alright, Kami. You forgot something important, that's all you had to say." He said, offering her a small smile. "Are we all ready now?" 

The group nodded and with a steady hand, Makoto typed in the password. The unlocking procedure began and as the weapons were disarmed and the doors slid open, they were greeted by the first daylight they'd seen in who knows how long. The wind rushed into the space and it was their first glimpse of freedom, the sun itself reflecting the hope that shone within them. From there it would be goodbye, everyone had to go their separate ways, figure out what happened to their families and the world. To see what was left of the lives they once knew. 

As the others began to walk off, Kagami remained, staring at the destruction around her, taking it all in. She needed to go home, but she stood frozen in place as the others began to wander away. She looked up at the bright sun and she caught the way it lit up a certain blond's hair and the way it silhouetted him. It was almost as if he were glowing. She remembered the weight in her hands and ran forward without thinking. "Byakuya!"

He turned, a look of surprise crossing his face as he did. It was easy to miss with the way the light hid his face. "Kagami? I thought you said your house was-"

"It is. I..." she hesitated for a single moment, contemplating if this was the right thing to do, the right time. There was never a right time and if she didn't do this now, she never would. "I know how much you hate that I write in books, but... I want you to have this!" She extended her hands out to him, still tightly gripping the book. "I wasn't sure if we'd both live through this and I'm not sure I'll ever see you again, so..."

"You're... You're giving me your book?" He didn't seem mad, just surprised. 

"I know you said philosophy was a 'pathetic waste of your time', and you're right, but in case you ever change your mind or find yourself missing our talks in the library..." she said, trailing off and looking down at the cracked street beneath her feet. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Byakuya. I know it wasn't perfect, but I'm grateful for it all the same." She offered him a rare, genuine smile, her face aglow in the light of the sun, she sounded hopeful. And then she was walking away. 

He blinked, momentarily stunned as he held the book in his hands. It was a little worn around the edges of the cover, but he recognized it immediately as the book she was always writing in. The thought of her defacing the book was irksome, the idea of her giving it to him was... inexplicable to say the least. He looked up at her, walking back towards the school so she could go past it, then back down to the book. He found her name written in the 'check out log' on the inside cover and wondered if it was from now or before the game. He then flipped to the first page and sure enough it was full of her notes. Not just in the margins or corners, in between and over some of the words. Some lines were crossed out and underlined and he found himself just standing there, flipping through the pages. The annotations weren't just about the book, either. Several were about conversations they were having, he recognized several of his own theories, but then there were other notes. A list of things to do, a tally count of how many times Toko or Genocide Jill interrupted them, a doodle of glasses, circled words, annotations about him. His eyes, his voice, who or what he was complaining about, her private thoughts about their conversations, the things that crossed her mind as she listened to him. He was stunned. He couldn't speak. He didn't even think about running after her; he just did. 

Kagami heard approaching footsteps and when she turned, her arms raised in defense, she dropped her stance as soon as she caught sight of that familiar blond head of hair. Byakuya didn't crash into her, but he didn't walk up to her either. He stared at her for just a moment, one of his hands grabbing hers to ensure that he had her full attention. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I- I'm going home, like we said." She replied, trying to keep the smile off her face at the pink tint of his face.

"Did I tell you that you could wander off on your own? Tch, honestly... it's like you're trying to get yourself killed out here. It's a miracle you even survived the killing game." He huffed, rolling his eyes and shifting to stand beside her. 

Kagami could only laugh, a bright and gleeful sound that he hadn't heard the entire time they'd been trapped inside Hope's Peak. It was warmer and softer and he didn't dare look away until she directed her gaze back to him. So they walked side by side into the unknown that awaited them, filled with hope for a world they'd fix together.


End file.
